A través de mis ojos
by Mystis Spiro
Summary: ¿Qué hay detrás de esos ojos fríos? Una actitud indiferente y reacciones inesperadas son sus barrera, las que esconden lo que no quiere revelar... quizás a alguien si...


"A través de mis ojos" by Mystis Spiro  
  
¡¡¡Que patético me siento!!! Estoy aquí en mi cama tan sólo mirando el techo y con ningún pensamiento más que la lástima hacia mi mismo. No puedo creer cuan... cuan tonto he sido.  
  
Desearía que nada hubiese pasado que nada fuera real, pero lo es. Para mi maldita suerte lo es!!! Ya mil veces me he preguntado ¿por qué? ¿por qué yo? ¿por qué a mi? Tantos por qué, que me marean... Quisiera que todo acabase... que ya nada más... sólo quiero que todo termine de una vez.  
  
A pesar de los años que han pasado los hechos que me rodean, que arman mi pasado no desaparecen. Yo sé que haga lo que haga seguirán ahí, atormentándome y dejándome en claro que así será por siempre...  
  
El acabar con mi propia vida se presenta a mi como una salida, pero me parece una decisión de débiles que son incapaces de afrontar su propia vida ¿o es que soy demasiado cobarde como para llevarlo acabo? Mis pensamientos se vuelven en mi contra impidiéndome llegar e una solución concreta.  
  
Agonía... si agonía... me siento como un moribundo, como si la vida se me estuviera yendo poco a poco, pero no es así. Ojalá y fuera un moribundo, ojalá y si fuese a morir en este mismo instante, ya que mis heridas van más allá de lo físico aunque estas mismas se han encargado de dejarme alguna marca visible para que nos las olvide...  
  
Mis ojos arden... ¿¿Lagrimas?? Otra vez lloro, lloro por mi y por el destino que cruelmente juega conmigo, mas la fortuna que se ríe altanera mirando mi desgracia. Lloro y no puedo creerlo, yo que pensaba que no lloraría más que desde ese entonces mis lagrimas se habían extinguido... cuan equivocado estaba.  
  
Las luces de la calle dejan que pueda ver mi alrededor aunque de todos modos no hay mucho que ver. Mi alcoba luce ordenada, cada cosa está en su lugar, todo está tan ordenado que parece que nadie la usara. No hay muchas cosas, sólo lo esencia; la cama, el velador y el closet. Nada fuera de lo común se puede apreciar, ni una foto, ningún recuerdo, nada... yo mismo me he asegurado que todo sea así. Todo lo que me implica más sufrimiento lo he sacado de mi vida, absolutamente todo... incluso a...  
  
Escucho un gemido lastimero y no es nada menos que mío, ya mis lagrimas caen sin que las detenga, ni siquiera lo intento ya. Dejo que las cosas pasen, sólo... sólo me dejo llevar...  
  
Esa imagen, esa maldita imagen... aparece y reaparece, y no quiere irse. Por más que lo intento no se va. Aún puedo ver sus ojos suplicantes, pidiéndome descaradamente que les perdone. Esos ojos de los que me encargue, a los que les quite su brillo, los que por mi causa ya nunca más se abrirán...  
  
Maldito y mil veces maldito. Yo marqué para la eternidad mi alma con un estigma de dolor y culpa porque he acabado con una vida buscando la paz de mi alma, pero todo lo que hallé fue desolación... yo mismo me condene.  
  
Aun al cerrar los ojos le veo y no necesito esforzarme para recordar cada uno de sus gestos, movimientos o cualquier parte de su ser. Lo veo tan claramente que si fuese pintor podría retratarlo sin error alguno imprimiéndolo en toda su esencia en el lienzo con suaves pinceladas llenas de sentimientos.  
  
Lo recuerdo tan bien que no necesito del viento para que en su murmullo me traiga su voz, ni que una y otra vez el silencio repercuta su nombre... ese nombre con el que cargo día a día como una maldición, un castigo que yo mismo me impuse.  
  
Lo peor de todo es pensar que no sólo es mi pasado el que me atormenta, no, ahora también lo hace mi presente demostrándome a mi mismo que sigo siendo el mismo imbécil cometiendo un sin fin de errores, como el de esta mañana...  
  
Me levanto y camino fuera de mi alcoba. Con pasos lentos entro en la cocina para tomar una cerveza, algo que jamás ha faltado en mi refrigerador. Tomo en mis manos la fría lata para luego tomar camino a mi escritorio donde me espera mi trabajo, pero antes lavo mi rostro con un poco de agua pues las lagrimas ya secas me molestan.  
  
Al tomar asiento frente al escritorio no puedo evitar seguir mi rutina o mejor dicho ir con mi vicio, el tabaco.  
  
Busco en mi ropa el paquete de cigarrillos mas resulta que están justo al frente a un lado de mi laptod. Saco un cigarro y lo afirmo suave entre mis labios, pero algo me molesta... dónde está mi encendedor? ¡Diablos! ¿es qué hoy nada me saldrá bien?  
  
La luz parpadea un par de veces antes de apagarse por completo ¡Genial! Ahora estoy sin luz, pero da igual de todas formas no necesito electricidad para utilizar mi computadora a menos de que la batería se le haya ido... y no me sorprendería.  
  
Pero al contrario de mis pensamientos el aparato se prende sin ningún inconveniente, al parecer no todo ha salido mal. Por lo menos podré a acabar con al menos un capítulo de la novela antes de que llegue...  
  
Mis dedos abandonan el teclado, antes de incluso haber empezado algo, y mi mano se posesiona en mi frente en gesto de cansancio a pesar de que no es eso lo que perturba en estos momentos mi mente, no. Es un alguien el que está ocupando ahora mis pensamientos, es esa persona que aun no comprendo por qué sigue a mi lado, cómo es que no se ha hartado de mi y es que yo sólo sé dañar y destruir...  
  
No comprendo como es que un ángel llegó a mi vida sumida en la penumbra, cómo es que un ser tan puro pudo llegar a amarme a mi que soy de la peor escoria que hay. A pesar de todo lo que soy, de todo lo que he hecho... especialmente a como he sido con él, un perfecto bastardo que no mide consecuencias y más se fija en su orgullo que a final de cuentas no sirve de nada.  
  
El me ama y yo... yo lo amo como no tiene idea y el que no sepa mi sentir es únicamente mi culpa por jamás decírselo, pero él me espera paciente nunca perdiendo las esperanzas de que yo se lo diga. Sólo mi estupidez me impide hacerlo, como si eso me fuera a matar, vaya hasta ironizo mis propias acciones, creo que tanto pensar me está afectando.  
  
Sé que el abrirme para él y sólo con él, no me hará ningún mal, al contrario, sería lo mejor. Sé que si él llegara a dejarme lo poco bueno que queda en mi se acabaría yéndose con la poca cordura que poseo, todo se iría abajo ya que sin proponérmelo se ha convertido en mi única razón de vida, en lo único que me ancla a este mundo que es una porquería y sólo él logra que valga la pena vivir.  
  
Me pregunto si irá a llegar a dormir o, como supongo, se irá a quedar con su amigo Nakano-kun. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos de su relación y no es que crea que mi pequeño vaya a engañarme con su amigo, sé muy bien que no sería capaz, pero aún así me da envidia la confianza con la que conversan, la facilidad con la que se desenvuelven el uno con el otro. Si lo quisiera podría intentar tener algo así con él, pero se me hace tan difícil cambiar aunque por él creo que podría hacer algo al respecto a sabiendas de que mi personalidad seguirá siendo la misma pues haga lo que haga lo que soy no lo lograré cambiar del todo.  
  
Abro la casi olvidada lata y tomo su contenido por poco y de una vez dejando que me refresque su dorado contenido antes de fijar mi vista nuevamente en la pantalla con el documento ya abierto. Intento concentrarme en lo que debo, pero se me hace imposible, simplemente ahora carezco de inspiración.  
  
Aun me pregunto ¡¿Dónde diablos está el maldito mechero?! Quizá con el fuego de la cocina logre encender un cigarro y con esta idea me dirijo hacia allá.  
  
Al entrar en la cocina me fijo en algo que antes pase por alto. En el suelo todavía está el paño chamuscado por el incidente de esta mañana, por lo mismo que mi baka se fue...  
  
[[flash back]]  
  
Era temprano por la mañana y la luz solar le molestaba en la cara impidiendo que pudiera seguir durmiendo. Un poco molesto tapó su rostro con un brazo para detener la incesante luz en sus ojos, pero ya rendido a que no podría continuar en cama.  
  
Se incorporó lentamente a la vez que acostumbraba su vista al luminoso cuarto. Una vez habiendo enfocado bien se fijo en que su amante no se encontraba en la cama a su lado y viendo el reloj supo que era aún temprano como para que se hubiese ido a trabajar, lo que significaba que andaría por la casa revolviéndolo todo.  
  
Perezosamente salió de la cama y se metió en la ducha llevando consigo la ropa que usaría, que como siempre era de un modo semi formal.  
  
Al salir del baño secándose sus rubios cabellos con una toalla pequeña se percató, o más bien olió algo...  
  
- ¿Quemado? - murmuró el rubio antes de salir rápidamente hasta el lugar de origen del olor.  
  
Entrando en la cocina se encontró con un cuadro muy singular. A un Shuichi luchando contra una sartén en llamas utilizando un paño para intentar apagar la llamarada que esta despedía. Así que, sin perder tiempo, lo empujó a un lado para tomar dicha sartén y tirarla en el lavado y abrir rápidamente la llave, extinguiendo las llamas dejando únicamente una cortina de humo.  
  
- Yu-yuki... YUKIIIIIII~ me salvaste!!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...- repetía el pelirosa una o otra vez al tiempo que se abrazaba de las piernas del escritor ya que aún permanecía en el piso.  
  
La paciencia del rubio, que como sabemos no es mucha, se agotó al momento de oír las exclamaciones de su koi  
  
- CÁLLATE, BAKA - gritó Yuki  
  
- Pe-pero Yuuuuuki... - había comenzado el cantante, pero una fría mirada lo detuvo en seco- ... gomen, Yuki. Yo... yo sólo quería sorprenderte con el desayuno, pero... tú sabes que no soy muy bueno en la cocina...  
  
El escritor no se hallaba molesto por el desastre de la cocina... bueno, si, un tanto era por eso, pero lo que le había molestado en ese momento era que su Shuu-chan se podría haber lastimado. Detestaba que el pequeño cantante fuera tan descuidado poniéndose en riesgo sin darse cuenta la mayoría de las veces.  
  
- Vete.  
  
- Demo...  
  
- AHORA  
  
- hai... - dijo en un murmullo Shuichi  
  
Yuki se quedo un rato en cocina sin moverse, tan sólo mirando el desastre que había quedado del intento de desayuno de su koibito y con un suspiro de resignación salió en busca del causante de tal caos, ese baka nunca cambiaría...  
  
Shuichi le esperaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza baja como el perrito regañado que parecía... ¿cómo es que hasta haciendo el idiota se ve tan lindo? Se preguntaba el rubio escritor.  
  
Al percatarse de su presencia, Shuichi se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a él para esperar la reprimenda y tratar de excusarse por lo ocurrido.  
  
- Etooooo~ Yuki...  
  
-No te dije que te fueras?- preguntó a penas viéndole de reojo.  
  
- Hai, Yuki, demo...  
  
- Acaso eres idiota? No entiendes con palabras o qué!!  
  
El cantante abrió a más no poder sus violáceos ojos ante las duras palabras de su koi. Lagrimas amenazaron con salir de ellos en cualquier momento, aún más al ver que Yuki le veía de un modo... realmente no supo como definir su mirada en ese instante, pero ya no importaba, había hecho enfadar a Yuki y quizá este ya no le perdonara.  
  
- Ore~ Yuki... GOMEN - prácticamente gritó tan fuerte como el nudo en su garganta le permitió antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de entrada desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.  
  
[[flash-back end]]  
  
Como se arrepiento de haber reaccionado como lo hice. Realmente cuando me enfado no sé medirme... me pase de la raya. Sólo espero su regreso, si es que lo hace. No, él TIENE que regresar.  
  
Mirando bien la cocina me percato de algo más, una notita en la bandeja donde se suponía iría el desayuno que preparaba él. La recojo para leerla y casi me voy de espaldas al ver su contenido.  
  
~ ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuki!!!! ~  
Te amo Shuichi ^_^  
  
- Mi cumpleaños...- pronuncio en voz baja para mi.  
  
¡Claro! Hoy es 23 de febrero, mi cumpleaños, lo había olvidado por completo, pero él no lo hizo. ¡Genial! Con esto me siento más miserable que antes.  
  
En eso escucho lo que parece ser la puerta de entrada... regresó. Me asomo por el pasillo para asegurarme de que así sea y si, es él caminando de puntitas en dirección a mi estudio, seguramente en mi búsqueda.  
  
A cada momento me sorprende más su fidelidad para conmigo ¿tanto me amas Shuu-chan que me aguantas y perdonas todo? No puedo evitar sonreír al saber que ha regresado a casa y no aguanto las ganas de tenerlo entre mis brazos, besarlo, hacerlo mío una y otra vez y... amarlo.  
  
~Owari~ ------------------------------------ fiiiiiiiin!!!!!...... fin? En realidad no lo sé =p quizá le haga continuación, ya veremos ^^ El fic va dedicado especialmente a Soff-chan. Linda el fic va para ti, muchos beshitos y gracias por animarme a publicarlo ^o^ 


End file.
